


five times woojin kissed jihoon, and one time he didn’t

by 99izm



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, 99z, Drunken Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up Together, M/M, pink sausages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99izm/pseuds/99izm
Summary: Kissing Jihoon came naturally to him, like how one sung the ABC or counted 123.





	five times woojin kissed jihoon, and one time he didn’t

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'ed. do let me know if you spot any typos errors in this! :')
> 
> Do feel free to check out the Vietnamese translation of this fic [here](https://www.wattpad.com/465853458-chamwink-five-times-woojin-kissed-jihoon-and-one)! Thank you for translating it!

 

**1.)**

Woojin and Jihoon were five when Jihoon fell when they were walking home from school.

(Park Jihoon had moved into the house that was next to Woojin’s own. Jihoon’s mother had knocked on their doors, with a basket of freshly made  _ ddeok _ ; Jihoon trailed behind her, hand clasped tightly in her’s. “We’ve just moved in from Masan. Please do take care of us.”

Woojin peered at the corridor from his spot by the living room, where he had been immersed in playing with his toy cars until the doorbell rung. He watched his mother smile back at Mrs Park, taking the basket of  _ ddeok  _ and replied, “Of course. We’re also Parks, please take care of us too.”

Mrs Park bowed in response and the small boy by her side, looked at his mother before doing the same. When the small boy rose from his bow, Woojin felt his eyes on him; and when he looked up and their eyes met, he sensed the burning softness to his gaze. It was sharp, but warm and Woojin didn’t know anyone who had the same gaze as this young boy.

When the Parks left, Woojin’s mother walked over to place the basket of  _ ddeok  _ on the living table. She patted Woojin’s head, “Her son’s probably going to be in the same school as you. Take care of him, Woojin-ah.”

Indeed, Park Jihoon had transferred into his preschool the next Monday. He was decked in the same pink uniform, but looked inexplicably charming in it. His gaze was just as how Woojin remembered it to be: piercing but muted, and his voice is softer than Woojin had expected. “I’m Park Jihoon. Please take care of me.”

Ms Jeon assigned Jihoon to the empty table next to his and as Jihoon took a seat, he also turned to face Woojin, “You’re my neighbour right? I hope we can become good friends.”

They do become good friends.)

It was just natural for them to walk home to and fro school every day, as they were neighbours and their mothers were shaping out to become good friends too. Woojin and Jihoon would go home to freshly baked goodies (from kimchi to butter cookies -- the snacks that Jihoon had a hard time resisting) and their mothers would giggle gently when they saw the two of them huddling in front of the table, working on homework together.

Woojin didn’t see the exact moment where Jihoon fell to his knees. He only remembered how Jihoon was on the ground, bawling as blood started to fall from the gaping open wound.

“W-Woojinnie, i-it hurts!” 

For a brief moment, he didn’t know what to do. They had been walking home, in a bright conversation about how “Jisoo’s hair dipped into her cereal milk and she was eating it!” and then, all of a sudden, Jihoon was on the floor; his loud cries tearing through the peaceful afternoon. Woojin knelt down on the floor next to Jihoon, remembering that his mother always put some emergency bandages in the outside pocket of his backpack.

He patted Jihoon’s head, who had softened slightly as the initial pain had slowly withered away. Woojin took the chance to find the bandages, opening one up quickly so he could paste it over the raw wound. When the brown bandage was safely secured over Jihoon’s knee, Woojin leaned down to lay a small kiss on top of it. “My mummy always kisses my boo-boo. It’ll definitely make the pain go away now!”

Jihoon brightened up immediately, eyes sparkling like as if he hadn’t been crying moments ago as if he had never fell at all. “It’s already better now, Woojinnie! Thank you!”

(When they get home, Jihoon yelled about how Woojinnie was his hero, who kissed all his pain away and Woojin can’t stop smiling.)

 

\--

 

**2)**

The second time Woojin kisses Jihoon is when they are seven. 

Jihoon’s parents had gone back to Masan for a day to settle some personal matters and they had left Jihoon in the care of their neighbours. Woojin and Jihoon were absolutely delighted when they heard of it: they could finally have a sleepover and they could spend the whole night, playing under Woojin’s blankets. 

The night had passed quickly, with a wonderful dinner that was whipped up by Woojin’s mother and Jihoon had happily snacked on the freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. By 9 pm, Woojin’s parents had ushered them to bed, “It’s time for bed!”

What they didn’t anticipate was a storm to hit the mainland, and the rain and thunder were loud and roared against the windows of Woojin’s room. Jihoon was uncharacteristically quiet and from the way he was trembling under the warm covers, Woojin guessed that the sounds of flashing thunders were something that Jihoon was afraid of.

“Jihoonie, you’re scared of thunder?”

“N-no, I’m not!”

It was almost like the weather was mocking Jihoon, for there was a loud “bang” that followed after that made Jihoon jump. Jihoon had immediately shut his eyes, hands moving to cover his ears instinctively. It was cute how Jihoon was trying to hide his flushed face from Woojin and Woojin reached out to grab Jihoon’s hand. 

“Hey, hey, I’m here,” Woojin whispered, interlocking his fingers with Jihoon’s. “You don’t have to be afraid.”

He felt Jihoon’s palms go clammy and his grip tighten whenever a thunder sounded and he leaned in to give a comforting kiss on Jihoon’s cheek. He could hear his heartbeat thumping loud against his chest and he watched Jihoon’s eyes opened in slight surprise, eyes twinkling in the dark before smiling at him. 

“Thank you, Woojinnie. You’re the best.”

 

\--

 

**3)**

It was during middle school when Jihoon had his first crush, on Suji- _ noona  _ from the dance club.

Woojin had watched his childhood best friend grow closer to Suji- _ noona _ whenever dance practice rolled by after class. Woojin hadn’t thought much of it, thinking that it was only normal for the two to be closer as the competition season was about to kick in and they were working on a dance routine that could bring their school to glory. He was too, busy with his solo competition: working on a choreography that could highlight his strengths while ensuring that the movements flowed smoothly with the song.

He watched Jihoon smile brightly at Suji- _ noona _ , laugh in the midst of conversation and soon, he became the only one who walked back down the dusty path, against the setting sun after dance practice ended. When it became more frequent that Woojin reached home alone -- there’s no Park Jihoon yelling after him “I’m here, auntie!” -- his mother asked, “Where’s Jihoon? It’s been awhile since I last saw him.”

Woojin didn’t know how to respond and it’s almost like his mother can see through him from the way his shoulders were hunched and the way there was a certain listlessness in his eyes. She didn’t prod any further and Woojin took the chance to excuse himself back to his room. 

There was something inside him that told him that it wasn’t just a mere friendly conversation that Jihoon and Suji _ -noona  _ were having. It wasn’t just about the competition, but there was more to it: attraction and adoration, feelings were involved. Woojin swallowed the lump of saliva that was building up in his throat.

He missed Park Jihoon. 

But he doesn’t say anything to Jihoon when they meet each other outside Woojin’s house the next morning. The walk to school was a quiet one: the sounds of their footsteps were loud and heavy. Jihoon doesn’t say anything and Woojin doesn’t say anything too. 

“Woojin-ah,” Jihoon suddenly spoke out. Woojin looked up at Jihoon in surprise but Jihoon wasn’t looking at him. “I think I’m in love with Suji- _ noona. _ ”

Woojin bit at his lower lip, “I know.”

It seemed like it was an answer that Jihoon hadn’t expected, turning to look at Woojin. “Really? Am I really obvious or something?”

“I’m not sure,” Woojin responded. He never looked elsewhere apart from looking  _ at _ Jihoon and the dance itself during dance class anyway. “I just can tell.”

Jihoon gave him a thoughtful look. “Do you think I should confess?”

“If you like someone,” Woojin replied. “Then you should just confess. Why hold back?”

Jihoon nodded, and he looked away to the distance. It was funny how Woojin had offered Jihoon advice that he himself, wasn’t following. Woojin could tell what Jihoon was thinking about -- Suji- _ noona  _ \-- and bit harder at his bottom lip, like as if it could help to take away some of the numbness that his heart was starting to feel. 

That night, Jihoon came by knocking at his door with tears in his eyes. Woojin’s somewhat thankful that he had been the one to open the door; Jihoon doesn’t speak and Woojin already knew what had transpired to make Jihoon cry like this. Woojin brought him up to his room, grabbed the blankets to cover his back. He rubbed his back soothingly, bringing Jihoon closer to him as Jihoon breathed loudly, trying to steady his breathing and stop the tears from flowing.

“You’re too good for her,” Woojin whispered, pressing kisses onto the top of his head. 

“You’re just stupidly biased,” Jihoon responded in between loud heaves and soft laughter. 

Woojin reached forward, wiping the stray tears that had left Jihoon’s eyes and he pressed his lips against Jihoon’s cheek: “I’m still your best friend who will always be here for you.”

 

\--

 

**4)**

High school was when they were living in the passionate throes of youth, the marks of puberty were like scabbed scars that were here for a brief moment, before they faded away into the back of their memories.

Woojin and Jihoon were still the best of friends, moving from the same preschool to the same elementary school to the same middle school and still, classmates in high schools. Their schoolmates found this an incredible feat, for two childhood friends to remain so close even after so much time had passed. They were both in the dance club, and it was after they had won the toughest competition in Busan that Woojin kissed Jihoon for the fourth time.

The seniors had suggested a game of Truth or Dare, and with the adrenaline from winning the competition was still running through their veins and the sugar from the carbonated drinks, all the members were down for the game. As the bottle landed on Woojin, he didn’t know what had possessed him to pick “Dare”.

He knew, from all the drama series that he watched that his schoolmates would most definitely, come up with something that involved Park Jihoon, who sat next to him and was laughing away with the rest of the dance crew. 

Daehwi wriggled a single eyebrow and Woojin could almost tell what was running through his head. “I dare you to kiss Park Jihoon!”

“Yah!” Jihoon shouted. “Why am I involved in Woojin’s dare?”

Daehwi didn’t reply Jihoon, only wriggling  _ both  _ his eyebrows now at Woojin and the rest of the crewmates started to yell in excitement, egging Woojin to do his dare or else he’d just be labelled as a “wimp”. Woojin sighed to himself and he looked in Jihoon’s direction.

He saw the way Jihoon’s was angrily staring at Daehwi _ ,  _ resembling an angry Jigglypuff that looked just too adorable. He saw the way Jihoon’s bangs were falling into his eyes, his eyes that resembled the twinkling stars when he looked out of his window at night. He saw the redness of Jihoon’s lips, bitten in plumpness from all the nervousness and anxiety that had wrecked him before he went on stage. 

Woojin shook those thoughts away from his mind, leaning in to give Jihoon a peck on his cheek. “There you go!”

Daehwi clapped in apparent delight and Woojin took the chance to spin the bottle in front of them (before anyone yelled about the kiss). Jihoon was quiet by his side, and when Woojin turned to look at Jihoon, he saw how Jihoon’s hands were covering his cheeks that were flushed red now. 

Woojin didn’t want to hope that Jihoon had turned red from his kiss.

 

\--

 

**5)**

College brought together nights of loud music and drunk dancing.

Seongwoo- _ hyung  _ had convinced them to head to Daniel’s party that night, saying that “It’d be great bonding time for the dance club!” Both Jihoon and Woojin weren’t exactly fans of clubbing, finding solace in spending time watching movies on Friday nights instead. They had entered the same university, although entering different faculties and they decided to room together; already used to the many years of being together and knowing each others’ good and bad habits.

Woojin knew that it was going to be a bad idea, the moment he saw Jihoon don a bright red ripped shirt and the tightest black pants that he never Jihoon owned. “You gotta’ dress the occasion, yeah?” Jihoon had smiled brightly at him and suddenly, Woojin’s own black oversized shirt and black jeans looked extremely dull and plain.

The moment Woojin stepped into the club, he felt like he wanted to go home -- the loud music was beginning to make his head hurt. But Jihoon looked like he was enjoying his time thus far; and he knew that Jihoon was always someone who was excited and ready to try out new experiences. Woojin would go wherever Jihoon was, even if it meant staying in a place that he didn’t really enjoy. 

Seongwoo- _ hyung  _ waved them over to a private table, where he recognised the other dance club  _ sunbaenims _ . Glasses of hard liquor were littered all over the table and he watched how some of the dance club members were all engaging in conversation with one another while others were on the dance floor, grinding and dancing with other bodies.

Woojin took a seat next to Jihoon, who had begun to call for some drinks for both him and Woojin. Woojin was never quite the fan of alcohol, and he wasn’t sure what to order while Jihoon wasn’t exactly a fan of alcohol, but there were times where he indulged in alcohol too. 

As the drinks came, Woojin hastily reached out to take small sips of the cocktail that Jihoon had ordered for him. Small talks made him awkward, and he could only resort to taking small sips of alcohol to keep himself occupied while he watched Jihoon engage in conversation. Woojin didn’t realise how much alcohol he had been ingesting, only realising it when his head started to spin and Jihoon’s figure started to look like a blur.

He quickly excused himself to the washroom, hoping that a splash of cold water would help to refresh his face. Woojin didn’t realise that Jihoon had trailed after him, not until they were outside the toilet and Jihoon had whispered, “Are you okay?”

Woojin couldn’t hear anything but the loud thumping of his heart, and he found his body moving faster than his mind; moving in to kiss Jihoon on the lips. Kissing Jihoon came naturally to him, like how one sung the ABC or counted 123. Their lips melded onto each other, and he felt his eyes close so as to better let his instincts take control and deepen their kiss. 

In his alcohol-ridden mind, Woojin didn’t realise how Jihoon had started to kiss him back. He only thought that he had done something that he shouldn’t have done, and he pushed Jihoon away. “I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”

“W-wait, Woojin-ah!”

 

\--

 

**5.5)**

The days that followed after were awkward, or as awkward as Woojin tried to avoid Jihoon as much as he could. It wasn’t an easy feat to avoid Jihoon, considering that they lived in the same apartment. But he skipped all his classes and dance classes and managed to convince Daehwi to lend him his couch so he could hide from Jihoon.

The Kiss was haunting Woojin. He didn’t know what to do nor how he should face Jihoon now. He could sense Daehwi’s frustration, from his gaze at breakfast as Woojin poked at his cereal bowl sadly. 

“Hyung, you know, you can’t stay here forever,” Daehwi said after giving out a huge sigh. “You can’t avoid Jihoon- _ hyung _ forever too.”

“I just don’t know how to face him.”

“You like Jihoon- _ hyung _ , don’t you? If you like him, then you don’t have to  _ know  _ what to do, you just do what you  _ want  _ to do.”

“It’s easier said than done, Daehwi-ah,”  Woojin whispered. “What if he hates me?”

“Look at me, hyung,” Daehwi responded, lifting up Woojin’s face to meet his gaze. “Jihoon- _ hyung _ doesn’t hate you. He definitely likes you too, and you’re just stupid to not be able to see that.”

“How can you tell? You’re not Jihoon.”

“Oh my god hyung, you’re actually the worst to deal with,” Daehwi said, letting out a huge sigh of frustration. “Fine, if you’re not going to do anything about Jihoon, then I will.”

 

\--

 

Woojin didn’t think that Daehwi would actually do something. When the door rang, Woojin had assumed that Daehwi was done with his classes for the day and he opened the door without looking through the peephole. Woojin was certainly surprised to open the door only to see Jihoon staring back at him, his gaze a cross between anger and frustration.

Since the first day they met, Woojin had always thought that Jihoon’s eyes resembled the stars: there were so many constellations that he could map up whenever they met eyes, and he felt himself getting increasingly lost in the galaxy named Park Jihoon. Woojin hated it when Jihoon cried, or when Jihoon was angry, because that meant that Jihoon wasn’t smiling. When Jihoon wasn’t smiling, the sparkles would be lost in the dark and Woojin only wanted to see a smiling Jihoon. 

“You’re so stupid,” Jihoon said, pulling Woojin in for a kiss.

There was a sense of initial surprise and shock, that Woojin couldn’t register in his head that Park Jihoon was kissing him. But as he felt Jihoon deepen the kiss, his eyelids fluttering shut to reveal his long eyelashes, Woojin felt himself relax into the kiss, closing his eyes and beginning to kiss Jihoon back. 

Woojin wasn’t sure how much time had transpired between them. All he could feel was the feeling of Jihoon’s lips on his, the way Jihoon had his hand fisted in his shirt to pull him down, the loud thumping of his heart against his ribcage. He couldn’t think of anything, but focus solely on the rawness and emotions that weaved their way through the kiss.

When Jihoon lifted his lips away from Woojin, he pressed their foreheads together while panting slightly from the lack of air. Jihoon’s eyes were still closed, but Woojin watched the way Jihoon’s mouth moved to form words, “Why did you run away?”

“I-I thought you’d hate it,” Woojin replied honestly, knowing what Jihoon was talking about. 

“Why would I hate it?” Jihoon shifted his forehead away to stare straight into Woojin’s eyes. Woojin could see the clarity of his eyes, the sparkles and he could almost see his own reflection in Jihoon’s orbs. “God, you’re so stupid.”

“Guess I really am,” Woojin responded, pulling Jihoon into the tightest hug that he could give and leaning in to give Jihoon another kiss on his cheek. “Sorry for taking so long.”

“At least you finally realised this, stupid,” Jihoon said in between happy giggles. “I really like you, Park Woojin.”

“I really like you too, Park Jihoon.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> hit me up on [twitter](http://twitter.com/99izm) so we can die over 2park and wanna one together! ;;


End file.
